Bringer of Twilight
by Neko-chan22
Summary: Set after Series Finale Don't read if you haven't seen the last episodes....contains spoilers. EveVirgil GabIolius LiviaAres HercVaria
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Xena or Hercules.

AN: please don't judge too harshly it's my first Xena/Hercules fic.

Bringer of Twilight

Chapter One: Dealing with Livia

A young woman walked along the trail to Athens a sorrow-filled look on her face. Trotting along beside her was a blonde horse who had a bag tied onto it's back. Sticking out from the bag was a sword and what looked exactly like a chakram. The woman was wearing a green tank top and a green pair of baggy pants, with a brown travel cloak around her shoulders. As she was walking along the trail she noticed a fight going on ahead.

"I wonder what's going on up there Argo." said the woman

Up ahead of her were two men and a woman getting attacked by many bandits, from the looks of it the men were trying to protect the woman. Argo nudged her travel companion towards the fight wanting her to help them.

"You know I gave up fighting when I became Eve again. But I guess you're right, they do need help." said Eve as she grabbed the chakram and sword from her saddle bag. "Stay here Argo." with that said Eve ran off towards the battle.

"Hey, there's some girl coming, we can steal from her too!" yelled one of the bandits, causing several bandits to run towards Eve.

Giving a battle cry Eve easily flipped over the bandits while throwing her chakram, which took three of the bandits out.

"We have to get out of here now boss." said one of the bandits, completly petrified

"Why?" asked the bandit leader as he dodged the chakram as it whizzed about after Eve threw it again.

"That's Livia! The wench of Rome!" said the bandit as he pointed at Eve.

"Livia!" with that said the bandits ran for it as Eve caught the chakram when it returned to her.

"Livia? People said she dissappeared a while ago when she was trying to destroy Eli's maid temple." said one of the men

"She did, then Eve came back, thanks to Eli and my mother." said Eve as she sheathed the her sword and put the chakram on it while whistling for Argo to come to her.

"Who is your mother?" asked the other man

"Xena of Anphipolis." she said as she returned the sword and chakram to her saddle bag

"We knew your mother, my name is Hercules and these are my friends Iolaus and Nemesis." said Hercules

"I've read about you and Iolaus in Aunt Gabrielle's scrolls." said Eve "It's good to finally meet you two, and to meet you as well Nemesis. What you've ever heard of Livia is most likely true, but I will say that I have changed, you don't have to believe me."

"We believe you, we watched your mother change." said Iolaus as the walked along the path "We heard about what happened to her, we're very sorry."

"Thanks." said Eve

"Have you seen Ares, god of war recently?"asked Nemesis

"No, not since Gabrielle told him mother was dead, why?" asked Eve

"He took my son with him to Olympus." said Nemesis

"Why would Ares take your son?" asked Eve

"Because Evander is Ares' son as well." said Nemesis

"Oh, another thing he failed to mention to me." said Eve in a distracted manner

"So what brings you to Athens?" asked Hercules

"I'm heading to the Amazon village on the other side. Gabrielle went there a few weeks ago to be with friends." said Eve

"Are you going to begome an Amazon?" asked Iolaus

"I don't have to, I already am. When I was an infant Gabrielle had me brought into the Amazon culture, to be queen after her (an: not sure if the queen after gabby part is true). I'm not staying in Athens unless it's absolutely necessary." said Eve just as they were entering the city

"What's going on up there?" asked Nemesis pointing to a verbal fight happening up in the street

"That's Virgil, what's he doing here?" asked Eve to herself as she handed Iolaus Argo's reigns and walked towards Virgil.

"We don't want your kind around here." said a bar man that was standing in front of his tavern with several warlords next to him

"I just want you to leave the man alone." said Virgil as Eve came up behind him

"We don't tolerate any Eli followers here." said one of the warlords as he raised his sword ready to strike Virgil but was stopped by Eve grabbing his arm.

"If anyone is going to kill the followers of Eli it will be me." said Eve as she glared at the warlords

"And who are you?" asked the warlord as he looked her up and down.

"I'm Livia, warrior of Rome." said Eve as she pushed Virgil back

"We heard you turned into a follower of Eli." said a warlord

"Rumors of my conversion were highly exaggerated." said Eve as she smiled wickedly before beating all the men up. "I think I'll sell them to the Romans as slaves." with that she motioned for everyone to follow her.

"Your free to go, I'm not Livia, I'm Eve, messenger of Eli I had to tell them I was Livia in order for you to live." said Eve to the man that she had saved.

"Thank you." said the man before he went on his way

"Why are you here Virgil?" asked Eve

"I was on my way to see Gabrielle, I heard what happened to Xena and I wanted to express my sorrow to her and help her through this." said Virgil

"Well, Eli has now let me feel what you felt." said Eve before she ran off to a river tears streaming down her face.

"That was mean." said Hercules to Virgil

"She killed my father when she was Livia, she hasn't even known Xena a year, how could she possibly love her as her mother that soon." said Virgil as he looked off towards where Eve went.

"I can't stand this anymore!" said Aphrodite as she appeared next to Eve by the river "I can use my powers if you like."

"NO!" Eve shouted just before Aphrodite put a spell on Virgil

"I was just trying to help. I'm really sorry about Xena, I know that she was the only mother you knew and you had a short time with her too." said Aphrodite sympathetically

"Why are you being so nice to me? My mother isn't around, you have no loyalties to keep by being nice to me." said Eve

"Because you helped me get my immortality back and because you remind me so much of your mother." said Aphrodite

"I brought about the death of your family and you still are nice to me why?" asked Eve turning to the godess with tears streaming down her face, "Every time I'm near him he reminds me of the things I did as Livia, he acts like I'm not affected. I can't sleep at night for the memories of what I have done. I can't look at people without wondering if I killed someone they loved."

"I have forgiven you for that because I realized something that my family never noticed. You didn't kill them, they brought about their own deaths. They died because of their fear of what you could do. Ares and I don't live in fear of you and we are still alive." said Aphrodite

"Well if it isn't my favorite sister." said Hercules as he came over to Eve and Aphrodite

"Hello Hercules, Iolaus, Nemesis, Virgil." said Aphrodite

"What brings you here?" asked Hercules

"I came to confort my one of my favorite mortals." said Aphrodite before sending a string of pink sparks towards Eve.

"Nice clothes Eve." said Nemesis as she looked at Eve's new pink clothes. (An: like Aphrodite's clothes)

"How can you forgive her, she helped kill most of your family." said Virgil who was also eying Eve's clothing

"Because she didn't kill my family, their fear of what she possibly could do killed them. Concerning you, she is no longer Livia, she is making penence for her mistakes and she has all ready told you that if she could bring him back she would." said Aphrodite

"I need to go, the Amazon villige is still aways away, you can come with me if you want Virgil, you don't have to." said Eve before she took Argo's reigns and started walking away.

"Eve wait up!" yelled Virgil as he ran after her.

"Oi! Just like her mother, leaving without us! See ya Aphrodite." said Iolaus as he ran after Eve and Virgil followed by Hercules and Nemesis

"Sis! See if you can get Ares to see Eve, tell him Eve wants to talk to him!" yelled Hercules before he left

"I'll see what I can do little bro!" said Aphrodite before she dissapeared in a swirl of gold sparks

"Why did you tell her to send Ares to me Hercules?" asked Eve

"If Ares thought I wanted to see him he wouldn't come." said Hercules

"What makes you think I have any influence over Ares?" asked Eve as they continued to the Amazon village

"Your mother did." said Iolaus

"Yeah I know." was her reply

"Don't tell me your still upset about what happened at the arena." said Virgil as he gave Eve a sideways glance "I didn't think you had feelings then."

"No I'm not upset over that anymore, and I didn't have feelings as Livia." said Eve

"Is that the Amazon village?" asked Nemisis as she pointed to some huts a little distance away.

"Eve Welcome!" said Varia as she met Eve and the others on the border of the village. "Gabrielle said that you might be coming. Who are they?"

"Friends." was Eve's reply before she headed into the village

"Eve, we've been having trouble lately and..." Varia started but was interupted by Eve

"I've already told you Varia, I don't fight." said Eve

"If you care about your mother's memory you will, Ares is sending his army around searching for something, under your mother's name. He's attacked us several times, but we know the truth about Xena, others don't." said Varia

"I will talk with Ares, there is a temple near here isn't there?"

"Yes, a little ways down that road. You've had a long trip, stay the night and go in the morning, your friends are welcome to stay." said Varia as she led them to some empty tents. "Get some sleep Eve, you'll need it if you're going to face Ares tomorrow."

Eve nodded before heading into her tent to get some sleep.

TBC...

Tell me what ya think! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Xena or Hercules.

AN: please don't judge too harshly it's my first Xena/Hercules fic.

Bringer of Twilight

Chapter Two: Choices

Eve woke up the next morning and put on her mother's outfit instead of her usual one. She quickly left her hut, got on Argo and rode her to the temple. When she got there she noticed Ares waiting for her and standing beside him was a young man.

"You look just like your mother." said Ares when Eve came up to him

"Save the compliments Ares, I'm here on buisness." said Eve

"Ah yes you are here to convince me to give Evander back and to stop attacking the Amazons." said Ares "I want something in return."

"What would that be?"

"You as my queen." said Ares

"You're delusional, I will not go against my teachings and become a goddess for you." said Eve

"Then Evander stays with me and the Amazons die." said Ares

"I won't do it."

"You would have eternity to make up for your past mistakes."

"Past mistakes caused by you."

"Can't put all the blame on me, Xena is the one that put herself in that sleep."

"I can make up for what I have done as a mortal."

"I can bring Joxer and your mother back."

"What?"

"Marry me, become my goddess and together we can bring both Joxer and your mother back from the dead."

"I...I'll do it."

"Good, take Evander back with you and I will come and get you tonight for us to be married in front of the Fates."

"All right, come on Evander."

Eve and Evander rode Argo back to the Amazon village while Eve was wondering if what she had done was right.

"Evander don't tell anyone what happend in the Temple." said Eve

"All right."

"Your mother is in that tent." said Eve as she pointed to Nemises tent

"I see you got Evander back." said Hercules as he came up behind Eve while Evander walked away

"Yes"

"I know Ares Eve, better than you do. What did he ask for in return?" asked Hercules

"Nothing." said Eve as she tried to walk away from Hercules

"Don't lie to me, I can help you." said Hercules

"Me, he asked for me." said Eve before she ran towards the nearby river

"Oh no." said Hercules as he went off in search of Gabrielle

Later that night Eve still hadn't come back and everyone was worried about her, including Virgil. When all most everyone was asleep Aphrodite and Eve appeared before them and sat down. Aphrodite and Eve wore similar pink outfits as they looked at the others.

"Hello little bro." said Aphrodite to Hercules

"Hi." was all Eve said

"So are you a goddess?" asked Gabrielle

"Yes, and Ares' wife." said Eve as she looked at the ground

"You can break up then." said Virgil

"She was married in front of the fates, she can only do it was Ares' permission." said Aphrodite

"Which he won't give." said Hercules

"There is a small chance that he will." said Eve "I have to go Ares will start to wonder where I am. I'll see you soon."

With that said both Eve and Aphrodite dissappeard heading back to Mount Olympus.

TBC...


	3. Authors Note

authors note: sorry about the delay will update stories soon


End file.
